In fixed-location, battery-powered cellular applications, it is known to provide higher power to a cellular modem during periods of communication, and lower power to the cellular modem during other periods. In one example, different power supplies are utilized, to provide approximately 500 mA during operation of communications functionality, and less than 10 uA during “sleep” periods. However, while providing different current levels to the cellular modem at different times is possible, inefficiencies in the design of power supplies result in a continuous current drain. Particularly for battery-powered devices, such current drain may be inconsistent with preferred design requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cellular modem that is better adapted to low power situations.